Vehicle mounted snow plows are very useful and popular for moving snow from roadways and parking lots. These snow plows typically include a snow plow blade that is interconnected with the frame of the vehicle using some type of snow plow frame. Typically, the snow plow blade may be pivoted side to side and lifted and lowered relative to the vehicle to facilitate the manipulation of snow.
Snow plow assemblies are somewhat complex and may include one or more hydraulic actuators and a variety of lights. Obviously, snow plow assemblies are susceptible to wear, damage and malfunction, making periodic repairs necessary. This is especially true in light of the harsh conditions under which snow plow assemblies are often operated. Snow plow assemblies are subjected to high levels of force and stress while being operated in harsh weather. Snow plow assemblies often are also exposed to contaminants such as grit, dirt, and salt, all of which may accelerate wear.
Traditionally, a snow plow assembly owner will drop the plow blade, plow frame, and accompanying operation hardware off at a repair facility when maintenance or repair is required. This presents several problems for the repair facility. The snow plow blade and accompanying support and operation hardware are heavy and awkward making it difficult to maneuver and manipulate the system. It is often necessary for these repair facilities to move the blade and support structure from one part of the facility to another. It is also often necessary or desirable to test the system after the repair and prior to returning it to the customer. Typically, repair facilities have one or more of their own plow vehicles to which they may attach the customer's system for testing. However, this ties up the facility's plow vehicle, preventing its use for other tasks. Also, there is more than one configuration of plow assembly, often making it difficult to use a given system with a given plow vehicle without substantial reconfiguration. Use of the facility's plow vehicle is also time consuming and wasteful of space. Since most repairs are done in the cold winter months, most facilities work on the plow assembly inside of a heated building. To use the facility's plow vehicle to test the customer's system, the vehicle must be pulled inside of the heated enclosure or, less desirably, the testing may be done outside.
In light of the above problems, there is a need for an apparatus that can support and operate a variety of snow plow assemblies for testing and assist in relocation of the snow plow assemblies. Most preferably, such an apparatus is relatively small, maneuverable and easy to operate and configure for a variety of assemblies. Most preferably, such an apparatus would be capable of manipulating a snow plow assembly, remote from a vehicle, in a manner mimicking the way the assembly would be operated on the vehicle during actual use. Also preferably, such an apparatus would be self contained, including its own power source, so that it is wholly capable of operating a plow assembly when removed from a vehicle.
There have been attempts to provide apparatus for the maneuvering and testing of snow plow assemblies. For example, a variety of support dollies are available that allow a plow assembly, remote from a vehicle, to be more easily moved from place to place. However, these systems do not provide for manipulation of the plow assembly as if it was being operated on a vehicle. There are also devices available for testing various aspects of the hydraulic system on a snow plow assembly. However, these devices are limited in their capabilities. Devices are also available for testing various aspects of electrical systems. For example, multi-meters allow testing for continuity and voltage within a system. Once again, these devices are insufficient to allow adequate testing of a snow plow assembly removed from a vehicle.